thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Job for Bob the Builder
A Job for Bob the Builder 'is the 2019 Thomas special Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Nia * Rebecca * Rosie * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Salty * Carly * Bertie * Philip * Victor * Kevin * Skarloey * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Donald and Douglas ''(cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Nelson (indirectly mentioned) * Kelly (indirectly mentioned) * Byron (indirectly mentioned) * Ned (indirectly mentioned) * Buster (indirectly mentioned) * Isobella (indirectly mentioned) * Patrick (indirectly mentioned) Characters Introduced * Bob * Wendy * Leo * Scoop * Muck * Lofty * Dizzy * Roley * Tread * Stretch * Ace * Thud * Crunch Voice Actors '''UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Salty, and Bertie * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Nigel Pikington as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck and Lofty * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Shifter * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin * Sam Swann as Stretch * Lee Ingleby as Bob * Joanne Frogatt as Wendy * Blake Harrison as Scoop * Terry Mynott as Two Tonne * David Holt as Tread * Paul Panting as Muck * Jacob Scipio as Leo * Marcel McCella as Roley * Sarah Hadland as Dizzy * Benjamin Miles as Ace * Demri Burns-Dustin as Thud * Brian Cox as Crunch US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Salty, and Bertie * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * David Bedella as Victor * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Colin Murdock as Bob * Joanne Frogatt as Wendy * Dan Bacon as Leo * Blake Harrison as Scoop * Vincent Tong as Muck * Richard Ian Cox as Lofty * Claire Corlett as Dizzy * Ian James Corlett as Roley * Matt Hill as Tread * Richard Newman as Two Tonne * Peter New as Stretch * Sam Vincent as Shifter * Brian Drummond as Ace * Brian Cox as Crunch * Brian Dobson as Thud Trivia * This is the first crossover Special in the franchise **this is the first special to use different animation between Bob the Builder and Thomas & Friends